Family
by bubblesrowe6
Summary: When Jack thinks he's found the one to settle down with...and Nikki finds a new friend... a blast from the past sets to ruin it for them all!
1. Chapter 1

As Jack walked out of the ring he felt like he was being watched! He knew she was there but he couldn't find her. He'd had dates before but she was different, the way he felt with her was different it had been a month a whole month! It had to be a record... a sign that maybe she was the one he would settle down with. She had been straight with him from the start she had two girls five and six months, their father long gone. She had said she didn't want him to meet them yet that he would but not till she was ready and sure that he was ready to meet them.

They had met in a bar after a long case the team had been working on had come to a close. Hannah was out with her colleagues when she had caught his eye, she seemed like she didn't want to be their like her mind was somewhere else. Now he knew why. They had started talking when she sat outside her colleagues still drinking wildly singing on the karaoke like wild cats. She was so embarrassed she couldn't believe she was the younger of the team and her colleagues were all over 50. She had blushed as Jack asked her if she would like another drink and her colleagues had all shouted and whistled in their direction. They had talked all evening and when the pub closed they walked and sat by the river, still talking about nothing but it felt so good to just spend time together that when Hannah realised the time and Jack had walked her home she asked if they could meet up again. Jack had of course agreed and they swapped numbers. That night Jack had slept with a smile on his face and was still wearing it at work a few hours later when the first text had arrived. He was pulled out of himself when her arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned and held her tight, he didn't want to let her go but had decided that he wanted her to meet Nikki, Clarissa and Leo. He was going to ask her tonight if she would like to or if she felt it was too soon. He was worried about her reaction and she sensed something was wrong and froze praying that he wasn't going to brake things off with her.

As Hannah stood in front of Jack she realised how much her life had changed in the short time they had known each other. Her ex the girls dad had been good to her untill the younger blonde had taken his eye. Then he became distant worked late all the tell tail signs of an affair she just didn't want to believe it. Since Grace had been born she had lost a lot of weight and stopped looking after herself. The night she met Jack her friend had beautified her and pampered her to within an inch of her former self only now she was stronger and in control of her and her daughters lives, until now when she thought that Jack was breaking things off with her, his face was serious and his eyes were not their normal soft colour she had fallen for a month ago. She felt the colour drain from her face as he looked into her eyes searching her soul for the answer to a question he hadn't asked. All her fears were bubbling under the surface. Hannah felt his lips on hers and couldn't stop her hands from snaking round his back. They hadn't slept together yet, they had kissed and played and teased but never actually been together. Hannah had forgotten by the time Jacks lips trailed down her neck that they were in the changing room and that minuets before she had been petrified that Jack was finishing with her (or so she thought). As Jack pushed her against the wall removing her jacket and she let out a moan, the changing room door swung open and the pair frozen. Jack groaned as Nikki's voice filled the room. He placed his finger over Hannah lips and told Nikki to stay were she was, he was naked, stiffleling a groan as Hannah slipped her had into his freshly changed boxers cupping his throbbing sack and stoking his length with her nails. Nikki had stayed put but still talked to him asking if they were still going out and what was taking him so long to get ready? Hannah stopped what she was doing and removed her hand. Looking at Jack with a questioning look he was confused until he realised what was wrong he smiled.

He shouted to Nikki that he would meet them at the bar when he was ready, and that he had someone he wanted them to meet. As the changing room door closed behind Nikki, Hannah felt that Jack was laughing at her and tried to move away from him, she didn't get far though Jacks arms enveloped her has he found a week spot behind her ear making her legs tremble, she found herself forgetting and remembering all at once that she was upset with him. Hannah sat on a bench listening to Jack explain who Nikki was and that she had absolutely no reason to be jealous at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure if anyone is reading if you are let me know! ××

As Hannah walked into the bar with Jack, she held his hand tight worried that his friends wouldn't like her. She pulled him back and he turned and tilted her head up placing his finger under her chin. Looking in Hannah's eyes he could see the fear in them. He kissed her on the lips a soft gentle kiss that warmed her belly. She smiled as he turned and followed him towards the table who were all chatting and laughing at something Leo was telling them about.

Hannah smiled shyly at everyone as Jack introduced everyone too her and encouraged her to sit whilst he got the drinks. Leo stood up offering to help Jack who winked as he walked to the bar leaving Hannah with Nikki and Clarissa. Clarissa was the first to speak asking how they had met! She continued with the questioning as Hannah just answered blushing with every answer. Nikki reprimanded Clarissa telling her to leave Hannah alone before asking her what she did for a living. Hannah laughed wishing Jack would hurry up and get back the queue was quiet long! Hannah decided to talk about something she was comfortable with work was one of them. Hannah was a teaching assistant and loved her job and the challenges it threw up on a daily basis, although currently on maternity leave. They were chatting about schools as Jack came back with Leo and the drinks, Nikki confused as to why Hannah was drinking coke. Hannah explained whilst blushing that her dad had her two girls and didn't like to drink if she was retuning too them.

Just as the conversation started to flow again, Hannah's phone rang. It was her Dad looking at the time and seeing it was only 11:30 Hannah answered, her Dad didn't answer. He couldn't stand technology so Hannah took it as a sign that he wanted her home for whatever reason and said her goodbyes. Jack offered to drive her but Hannah insisted she would be fine. Kissing him good night she climbed into a taxi. Jack smiled as he turned round only to see the rest of the team leaving. There had been a call out...

Hannah didn't understanding why the police wouldn't let her into the house. It was her house for gods sake where were her girls and her Dad? She didn't see Nikki and Jack pull up and them both climb out and get changed. Surely this was all a mistake her dad was fine and her girls they were fine too right?

Hannah was in the ambulance, the technician trying to calm her down. The police officer in charge had asked her where she had been and who would want to attack her father. Hannah had no idea. He wasn't normally at her house but his place was newly painted and he said he didn't want the girls in the fumes.

As Jack and Nikki took their first look around the house they could tell the attacker was looking for something it had been frenzied and messy. Pictures and candles were out of place, children's toys everywhere. Jack walked into the kitchen and stopped walking round looking at something that looked out of place. He asked Nikki to look.

It was then as they stood in the kitchen they heard a whimper it was coming from behind a door that was blocked off by the table. As they listened the police officer in charge came in saying that two children were missing and to step up their search of the house and keep an eye open for any clues. That's when Jack heard the noise again. Pulling the table back and opening the door Jack looked into the cupboard to see a terrified little girl sitting at the back with a doll. The more he tried to coax her out, the worse she kicked and screamed at him and suddenly the doll started screaming too. Nikki tried to calm her down as well but the screaming got loud so loud Hannah heard it and ran know the house. A mothers love being to strong for anyone to stop her fighting her way in to the scene.

Pushing her way through she was in the cupboard with her girls before anyone recognised her. She had her girls she was going to be ok, until she managed to get the girls out of the cupboard and looked at the scene in front of her.

The kitchen was trashed plates broken cupboards open and food all over the place. The police Had the younger children who had calmed at the sight of her mum. Hannah shielding the older child eyes as the walked into the living room. Hannah wasn't quiet sure it was her voice when she spoke it sounded so timid and shaken. Jack? It was more of a question than she wanted it to sound. As he looked up and spun round she spoke again only to say" I Didn't want you to meet them till tomorrow!" Jack was into much shock to speak and Hannah looked at his feet, her Dads arm lying on the floor partly covers by the sheet. She let out a sob Nikki was kneeling at her Dads side, she stood up and walked towards Hannah taking her by the hand and leading her to the street. Nikki had done all she could here and was now climbing out of her suit to help Hannah make sense of the evenings events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Is any one there? Getting worried now lol

Leo Jack and Nikki were discussing the best way to handle the case. Jack had done all he was allowed to do as he knew Hannah, but the rest of the team could carry on. Jack decided to take some leave and see if he could help Hannah in anyway.

Hannah was sitting in the family room at the police station with DCI Morgan. Lydia was sitting drawing, the 5 year old completely unfazed by the evenings events. Lydia had told them how there was a knock on the door and that Gramps had put her and Grace in the cupboard and told her to keep quiet. She didn't understand though because when she heard the front door open she was sure she had heard her Daddy asking were Mummy was. She said Gramps said "she's out and won't be back for ages". Gramps said "the girls are here" and asked did Daddy want a drink. "Then there was banging and smashing but then it went quiet". She didn't speak anymore, just carried on colouring and drinking her juice.  
Hannah and Matthews went to another room to talk about Simon.

When Hannah and Simon met 7 years ago things moved fast they met in the November moved in together in the January. Life was full of work, partying at the weekend, holidays abroad and expensive clothes. Then a year had past and Hannah discovered she was pregnant. Simon wasn't happy but they decided to make a go of things. Simon worked more hours to make sure he could spoil his princess when she was born. He worked away alot, but Hannah insisted that everything was good when he was home witch was rare... untill last June she had discovered that she was pregnant again. The same morning she had a text message from Simon saying he couldn't wait to see her later and he had a surprise for her. Hannah explained to Matthews how her dad took Lydia and she'd cleaned all through, been shopping and got his favourite wine and food in. Only by 10 pm that night she realised something was horribly wrong.  
Hannah told him how she had rang him mobile and a woman picked up. When Hannah asked were he was she replied he was in bed asleep, "do you want me to wake him up it must be important for work to be ringing him this late!" She had said.

Hannah had moved out and changed her number within a month and hadn't heard from him since. Simon knew where her dad lived and hadn't even bothered trying to find her before now.

Hannah was exhausted and the girls were grumpy too, it was 6 am and Hannah wanted to leave and sleep. Hannahs dad's house was under investigation and Hannah realised she had nowhere to go. Tears slipt down her cheeks she heard the door open but didn't look up, she was surprised to see Nikki standing there, Nikki asked for samples from Hannah and the girls for testing. Hannah agreed, asking when she would be allowed home. "I'm not sure" Nikki said "but Jack wants to talk to you! What do you want to do?" Hannah wasn't sure she felt such a mess and was used to dealing with things alone.. only the more she thought about it the more she wanted Jack to hold her, but what about the girls? By now she was to tiered to care. Lydia raised her head when Hannah got up to walk out, she smiled. She was a bright girl. Nikki sat with Lydia and they drew and talked mainly about school and Grace.

As Hannah walked into the corridor Jack stood up from the chair and walked towards her. Hannah didn't know what to do first hug him kiss him be angry, not at him but at the situation. Jack made the decision for her he strided towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Jack felt Hannah braking and crumbling in his arms as he hugged her hoping to keep the pieces glued together long enough for her to hear him speak.  
After a while Hannah had stopped sobbing and had looked up to Jack asking "What am I going to do now?"  
Jack decided to take control "We are going to get the girls and take them to my place. You're all going to eat and get some sleep and then we will figure the rest out later!" Hannah nodded and stood up linking hands with Jack. Time to sleep..


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah looked around the room she had woken up in. It was warm and smelled of Jack. It was quiet and peaceful. Then she heard Lydia giggle and jumped out of bed, being where she was and hearing that laugh was wrong. Then last night's events replayed in her mind.

Walking in to the dinning room Hannah found Grace asleep in her pram whilst Lydia and Jack were colouring pictures at the table. Their backs to the door where Hannah stood. She watched them for a while, talking, laughing and joking. It was like they had known each other for years not hours..  
The kitchen was trashed plates everywhere they must be from today though, Hannah had washed them and made coffee by the time Jack walked in. She had her back to the door he snook in behind her catching her from behind as he moved her hair and laying gentle kisses on her kneck. They stood just being close for a while before a chair moved behind them and Lydia asked Jack what was for tea. He smiled kissed Hannahs hair and turned round asking her what she wanted to have.  
Pizza was ordered Grace fed and everyone bathed. Whilst they waited Lydia asked if Jack was her new Daddy now explaining to both of them that it was ok! she liked Jack and her real Daddy made gramps go away so he obviously didn't love her did he.? Hannah looked at Jack who in turn looked at her. "Why don't we discuss this tomorrow" is all Hannah could say just as the door bell rang.  
Jack opened the door expecting the food to have arrived, instead Nikki stood with Matthews and Morgan. A smile on her face said there was a development but Jack knew she was hiding something. As they shut the door the pizza arrived. "Never a dull moment" thought Jack as he followed everyone upstairs.  
Things had moved fast in the case. Morgan and Matthews wanted Nikki there to sit with the girls whilst they told Hannah what had happened.  
There had been a body found on the common by a dog walker. It looked like the man had been mugged but on further investigation the man's wallet was still there, it was Simon. Hannah was silent and then she put her hand on her head her body shook, Jack reached out but when Hannah looked at him she was laughing! "Why are you laughing mummy?" Lydia asked Nikki walking in and turning her round back out of the room. "I can't believe it. I'm free from him. I can relax knowing he's in Hell, where he belongs. My Dad must have given as good as he got?" She looked hopeful at Matthews and Morgan.  
According to Nikki Hannahs dad had died of an heart attack. The only sign of a physical attack was grip marks on his upper arms "we think that Simon grabbed your dad and tried to get your location out of him. Simon was struck on the back of his head with a large object which tests have shown to be a large candle in a jar" Hannah laughed "Simon hated them!" She apologised and looked at Nikki. It was over the crime was solved it had been 48 hrs. Morgan and Matthews gave Hannah a card and told her they would be in touch when her house would be ready. She shuddered beneath Jacks hand and looked at him. "I can't go back there I need to find somewhere else to live. I need to ring my landlord. It will need cleaning." Both Nikki and Jack went to speak at the same time. "Your house will be cleaned and tidy before you go back. There won't be any trace of what happened... things have been taken for evidence so they will be missing we'll do our best!" Jack said quietly.  
Hannah shook "I just can't get the image out of my head him lying there and the girls in the back of the cupboard! I can't go back and live there. My landlord is good, he will have somewhere we can go. There's no need to worry Jack I wasn't suggesting we move in with you " her voice was angry and she stood up and went to the spare room where the girls were in bed. She sat on the floor and cried.

"Jack.." Nikki said he knew there was something she wasn't saying "do you know whether Hannah knew her Dad wasn't her biological father?"

Hannah stepped into the room tears staining her face.. "Yes I knew!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah, Jack and Nikki were all drinking tea. It was 11 pm and Hannah was telling them about her mum.  
"Mum was in an institution, mum and dad had been married two years. The Dr said she just needed to get her medication right and receive some councilling. Something about being abused as a child by her father and brothers. My Dad was never told the whole story. She met a man in the hospital and they got talking and spent time together turned out he was a Dr. He wasn't mums Dr, he was a surgeon who was being treated for depression. He went home to his family but killed himself a few weeks later. Mum was honest with Dad but he didn't care he loved her so much said it was a new start for them. Mum found out 2 months later about me. From about 6 mths old I was ill. Ineeded some blood,, well mine and dads wasn't a match but he didn't care. He says I had him wrapped round his finger from day 1 and nobody was taking me away. It turned out that I wasn't I'll, my mum was trying to kill me. When I was 18 mths when she put a lethal dose of drugs in my milk and put me to bed. When my dad came home from work he found me and rang an ambulance. It was too late for my mum.. I'm still here though... Yay...!" She looked out of the window at the rain and bit her lip.  
"I've never spoke about it before.. God this is such a mess"  
"Hannah.." Nikki asked "have you ever wanted to find your biological family?"  
"No I had my Dad he is all I need" She smiled a questioning look crossed her face "Do you know them?"  
"Yes" Nikki replied  
Hannah decided to sleep on it and see how she felt in a few days. Jack saw Nikki out and came back to find Hannah on the sofa with a glass of water. Jack was cautious he didn't know what to do, he hadn't thought about hannah moving in not that he wanted too not yet it was far to soon.. wasn't it?  
He loved her, he had only met the girls yesterday but he had an overwhelming feeling that he had to protect them all. Not just as a friend or because his nature depicted it. He really loved them! He smiled and shook his head OMG! he thought "I fallen hard for this one!"  
Jack wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or how hannah would react but he knelt in front of her lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. They glistened with emotion. He knew this is what he needed to do for them, their relationship was new to them both but he knew more than anything she was the one he was going to marry. If she wasn't ready then he'd would wait, for years if he had too. As he looked at Hannah an overwhelming urge to kiss her came over him. His head came forward, his eyes asking if it was ok hers unsure untill their lips met. Fireworks went of in Jacks head as he felt Hannahs tongue meeting his, a burst of desire pooled deep in the pit of his stomach. Hannah wrapped her arms around Jacks kneck and pulled him closer. As his lips made their way down her kneck a murmur escaped her throat urging Jack on, Hannah undid her dressing gown as Jack helped her out of it. They had been here before this was nothing new for them but this time it felt right his hands found the hem of her top and he lifted it over her head exposing her breast catching a nipple in his mouth she shuddered. Jack stopped whether he was doing and stood up. Smiling he took hannah by the hand to his bedroom kissing all the way there taking of trousers tops and underwear untill they were completely naked and on the bed. Jack was still being cautious, he was worried that Hannah would think it was to soon after losing her Dad. Hannah realised there was some hesitation on Jacks part.. "Jack?" 'Hmm' he part muttered part whispered. Stopping and looking up at her, "are you ok you seem... distant"  
He had moved so he was holding his weight on his arms, body between Hannahs legs and his erection pressing against her thigh. " I'm fine honest I just didn't want to go to far if you didn't want us too!" She smiled at him and put her hands in his hair he smiled and bent to kiss her with that he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She gasped as he moved his tipUp between her legs and pushed slightly in to her. He pulled back out, she protested kissing him harder as she pushed her lower back up to meet him as he only partially entered her again. Understanding what she wanted him to do to he kissed his way to her ear and whispered "patients" She smiled and bucked her hips up again towards him. He pulled up on his arms, his hands either side of her head calling her a 'minx' as he entered her again and again slightly more each time. After a few teasing minuets he came closer to her agsin putting his elbows either side of her head and kissing her as he drew out for the final time and pushed himself all the way in to her. She couldn't hold the gasp in as she felt him fill her with all he had, her back arched as he moved in and out of her. She wasn't sure if she would last long and tried so hard to control herself. She was doing so well untill she heard Jacks breath becoming more pitched and his kisses becoming harder and more feverd. She relaxed into the bed and let the feeling of exctasy take over her, god she had never felt like this before as her body quivered and clamped itself around his length she tilted her head back and with a scream said his name, her release so well timed with Jacks he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck with tiny kisses that made her quiver more with every breath. Fuck me Jack!" Was all she managed after their breathing had slowed down "What again?" He asked a playfull smile on his lips "Yes please...again and again and again.!" She replied "your wish is my command fair maiden!" Jack replied as he kissed her and they made love, this time taking time exploring each others bodies.

As they lay entangled with each other dosing in the sun light that shone threw the bedroom window. Hannah apologised for her behaviour the night before when she shouted at Jack and walked off. Jack kissed her to stop her Carrying on with the conversation. "It's OK it's my fault he said. I just know how much you loved that house. I was hoping to do it up and clean it so you could love it again." " thankyou!" Hannah replied as tears fell down her face on to Jack shoulder. "I just... Can't go back there!" Jack looked at her and kissed her head rubbing her tears away with his thumb "okay you don't have to. You stay here as long as you like. I love you and the girls and nothing will change that ever!" She looked up at him "I love you too! Is it crazy that I've only known you a month and yet I can't imagine a future without you in it?" "No because if feel the same way" he whispered as they looked into each others eyes they kissed and started to move closer together when from behind Jack, Lydia asked if she could have a kiss to? Jack jumped a mile and Hannah laughed looking at the time. It was 8.30 am and they had hardly slept at all. "Mummy always has kisses for you princess" She replied slipping out of bed and getting dressed. As she reached the door the door bell rang and Jack groaned "it's Sunday for gods sake" he groaned as he went to the door.


End file.
